


Gains

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hank’s bet pays off.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Gains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As soon as Hank opens the door, he knows something’s wrong, because there’s a ridiculously attractive guy behind Pedro’s left shoulder and no wad of cash in Pedro’s outstretched right hand. He withdraws from the doorbell and shoves both those grimy hands into his pockets, grinning up at Hank like everything’s perfectly normal, even though it’s been raining for two days straight and Detroit looks as ugly as it feels. Hank makes a point of not looking at the hottie on Pedro’s left. He could be half Hank’s age anyway. Hank cuts right to the point: “Where’s my money?”

“Out of it,” Pedro chirps with a shrug, which should be impossible, because Hank just gave it to him. Hank knew the bet was a sure thing. He figured he’d get at least double back. Instead, he glares down at his sort-of-friend and just barely holds back from pointing out he’s a cop. It means Pedro better pay up, but it also means he shouldn’t have placed the bet in the first place. Pedro slickly tells him, “Don’t worry about it though, I got something better—look what the other poor sod lost.” He jabs his thumb over his shoulder, and only then does Hank notice the spinning LED light on the attractive man’s forehead. It should’ve been obvious, because it’s flashing bright yellow. Hank can feel a pit dropping into his stomach before Pedro even makes the suggestion. “This is a hell of a deal, man—these babies are nearly eight grand on the open market—”

“No. _No way._ Where’s my money, Pedro?”

“Nah, just listen, it’s great—this one’s a prototype, _very_ adaptive.” Pedro even winks, like that’s at all an incentive. Hank doesn’t have to ask what he means. Hank spares the android’s pretty face one quick look before gritting his teeth and holding strong. 

“I don’t need a damn Traci!”

“No, no, it’s not a Traci—although it can be if you want it—”

“I _don’t_ want it,” Hank lies—a complicated subject. He told himself he’d never rent an android, much less buy one—he’s not going to fuck a _machine_. It doesn’t matter that he’s lonely. Tired. That maybe he could use someone else around the house. It doesn’t even matter that the gorgeous brunet standing there has such a charming smile and brown eyes that Hank could easily get lost in.

Pedro rolls on, “Look, this one’s special, okay? It adapts to you, so for you, it’ll be some kind of... I dunno, detective or something.”

“I don’t need that either.” Hank’s perfectly capable of slogging through work on his own, and if that’s not enough, Jeffrey can give him a _human_ partner. Besides, the android looks too _handsome_ to be a detective. Detectives should be grizzly and haggard and just barely hanging on to life after seeing the worst dregs of society. The android looks like the worst thing that’s ever happened to it is the few dark locks that won’t stay brushed and instead curl down against its forehead. There are even a few dots on its face—little moles and imperfections that give the illusion of uniqueness and character. Hank realizes he’s staring again. 

Pedro shrugs and insists, “Well, I ain’t got any more money. So it’s the android or nothin’.”

“Wait a second—”

“Just try it out. Take it in for cash if you have to.” Pedro reaches back to give the android a little shove, and it stumbles into Hank, catching itself on Hank’s arms with an ironclad grip. Hank grunts in surprise. 

The android straightens itself out just fine and tells Hank, “My apologies, Lieutenant,” which is unsettling, because Hank never told it his rank. Even the android’s voice is attractive. Weird, but in an interesting, enticing sort of way. It’s already being difficult.

But Pedro’s leaving, jogging back out into the rain, and Hank calls after him, “Hey!” But it’s too late. Pedro slips into his car and takes off before Hank can do anything about it.

He’s left staring at the android, who offers, “My name’s Connor. I’m an android from CyberLife.”

Hank grunts, “No shit, Sherlock,” then mutters, “Wait, aren’t I supposed to get to name you?”

‘Connor’ doesn’t answer. Which is another oddity. It feels like he should at least offer for Hank to rewrite his name. Not that Hank would. He’s not a monster. Connor’s fine. Connor blinks expectantly at him. The cold night air seems to catch up with Hank all at once, and he shivers under Connor’s intense gaze. Connor doesn’t look even remotely cold. 

Hank is. He shuffles back into his house and leaves the door open, because it would be cruel to hold Connor out in the rain. He figures he can take Connor back to a store later and maybe exchange him for credit or something. Connor politely shuts the door behind himself, and then Sumo’s wandering over, barking once before giving up. Evidently, he doesn’t consider Connor much of a threat. 

Connor smiles delightedly and kneels down, brushing a hand over Sumo. Sumo pants happily, and Connor rewards him with more attention, faithfully petting him while turning those big brown eyes up to Hank. Connor’s LED’s become a steady light blue: calm and simple. He tells Hank with such ease and innocence, “I like dogs.”

Hank grumbles, “Fuck.” He doesn’t want an android. But Connor’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his whole life. Sumo licks Connor’s hand and seals Hank’s fate; he knows he’ll never actually be able to let Connor go.


End file.
